Gladiator Queen
by BloodyIslander007
Summary: Kidnapped along with hundreds of others, she is experimented on, nearly raped and forced to endure the horrors of the human mind and now? She is the only survivor. With her memories stolen, she forgets an important promise as she is forced to fight for her life. Each match equals one kill. One kill equals one memory.
1. Chapter 1

Gladiator Queen

 **Hello everyone, this one's quite dark and violent so if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff then don't read. The only plus side to that I suppose is that the sex scenes will be *tss* hot! I don't know about the pairing(s) in this one, so just drop a pairing in your reviews no matter how whacky it may seem. Thank you! It takes place after the GMG and Tartarus doesn't happen. Also, I will try and keep the beginning and end author notes to a bare minimum cause honestly, who reads these? I hardly do.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

Chapter 1: Captive

Lucy's pov:

The sharp smack of flesh on flesh rang rhythmically in the mostly empty cell block. The guards stationed at their appointed posts paid no mind to the blocks only inhabitants, ignoring the groans and pained cries that came from down the hall. A triumphant shout sounded before silence ascended again. The eerie quiet was dispelled after a moment, the rattle of a chain coming soon after accompanied by a dark chuckle. An ear splitting scream turned blood curdling before it was abruptly silenced, a sickening crack the final sound before another dull thud of a body slumping to the ground. Lucy Heartfillia did everything in her power to ignore what was going on in the cell right across from hers. With palms pressed to her ears, she sang in her head as loud as she could to drown out her beloved friends dying scream. Helpless and powerless, she couldn't help the one person who helped in keeping her go on. She couldn't look, she couldn't see another one dead, especially her. The woman in the cell across hers, now a warm lifeless body, was part of her reason to keep fighting. Her name was Kansas, and she had a little four year old girl named Rhiannon. They'd all been taken around the same time, all waking up to the same nightmare. The women became quick friends, despite the hellish circumstances and she became an honorary aunt to little Rhiannon. They tried to figure out why they'd been taken specifically but no one could come up with anything, especially with the two women being the only level headed people in the block. The others started shouting as soon as the questions led into dangerous territory, hyperventilating in some cases and having panic attacks in others. That didn't lead anywhere productive. The next day though, they found out what they were there for. The guards, men and women alike in full armour and grotesque masks, had forced Kansas and her mom apart, whisking the girl away with the other children to another section of the compound, the echoes of their parent's pleas and cries on the heels of their departure. She was right along with them. Then the adults were taken to separate rooms, any resistance getting there was met with harsh and brutal punishment. Same consequences with questions. She knew because she'd asked about her keys once. Only once. Now, a thick 'x' scar sat above her heart. In these rooms, they were subjected to experiments. They were guinea pigs. The point of the experiments was unclear, whenever the doctors and scientists in white talked, she was delirious from either the drugs, the pain or both. Not that knowing mattered…yet. Each experiment was different, never the same one twice. She had once heard from one prisoner, a man of 60 named John, that they had castrated him only to try and regrow the lost organ. It was defiling and disgusting. He wasn't the only one. Other prisoners came back misshapen or mutated one way or the next. Strangely, she and Kansas were the only ones untouched by such horror. Even so she had barely survived her tests, the amount of pain she suffered was almost unreal yet somehow she feared more for Rhiannon and the children far more than she did herself and Kanas combined. If this is how they treated the adults then how did they treat the little ones? She only hoped that the little girl was still alive. Another dark chuckle knocked her out of her thoughts, chilling her to the bone with fear. She was the only one left. He knew it, she knew, the goddamned world knew it. She was the last survivor. Kansas cell door dragged open, the murderer's heavy footsteps echoing in the eerily silent block, painfully dragging out his departure. He stopped just outside of her own cell. She didn't move from her position in the centre, keeping still as water and portraying that she was just as calm. Her heart was running a mile a minute, thump after heavy thump symphonizing with the rush of blood in her ears. It was so loud, and so fast, she was afraid he could hear it. She felt his eyes rake over her malnourished form, the intense stare he was subjecting her to was nearly crushing. Even with her back to him, she couldn't escape into herself; his suffocating presence, his cloying smell, his quiet, even breathing disrupting any train of thought, short circuiting her brain. Finally, after the longest moment in her life, he started walking away. She thought she was safe. She was wrong. He paused again at the door, holding it open. "Soon little girl, we'll have our time," he hissed softly, the words reaching her ears as if he'd been standing right over her shoulder, whispering them. She flinched when the heavy metal door slammed shut, the guards on the other side unaffected, unlike herself. She slapped a hand over her mouth to keep the strangled sobs from bursting out, vaguely aware of the tears that were dripping off her face, the meagre contents of her stomach threatening to upheave. A gurgling sound behind her drew a fresh bout of terror. _No, she can't still be alive._ "Lu…cy." She whipped around, scraping her knees in her fast efforts to press against the bars closest to Kansas' cell. Her eyes widened. Her clothes were torn, splotches of blue and black marring random portions of her skin, a deep, running red smile carved into her throat, painting her crimson. Her neck was bent at an unnatural angle, blood and semen trickled out from between her ravaged thighs. It was a cruel miracle how someone could still be alive after such torture, but knowing Kansas, her brief survival was out of sheer stubbornness than fates design. Kansas was half leaning, half falling against the bars near her mattress, red and white pooling around her as she slowly choked on her own blood. But despite that, her amethyst eyes locked onto Lucy's own brown orbs, desperation, pain and fast fading life pushing her next words out. "Rhi…anon…keep…safe…pro…mise." She choked out, the gurgling sound becoming more pronounced and sickening. "I promise," Lucy whispered sorrowfully, her limbs trembling with the force of her sadness, sobs wracking her body. "I promise!" Somehow Kansas managed a soft half smile before closing her eyes for a final time, the blood around her spreading like searching fingers, dark red stark against white tiles. She died right in front of her. Someone she loved just as much as the members of her guild and there was nothing she could have done to save her. _Fuck!_ She squeezed her eyes shut and curled in on herself, hugging her knees to her chest. When she first woke up, so long ago, there had been over a hundred occupants. Now, there was only one. _Fairy Tail, where are you? Please, save me. Save us. I'm so damn scared. Help us._

* * *

? pov:

He felt something akin to respect as he stared at her still form, the proud set to her shoulders and the straight column of her spine. _The game master's final result._ She didn't making a sound. Unlike her companion. Sure she didn't scream half as much as he wanted her to but he took what he could get. That last scream was especially delicious. The brunette had disobeyed orders from one of the scientists, some asshole he didn't care to remember the name of. Apparently her little defiance caused them a whole lot of trouble with undesirable results. So, they brought him in to 'relieve' her of her duty as a lab rat. But hey, they didn't say how she had to go. The dirty blonde hair, knotted with grime and grease, hung wildly around and down her back, the ends skimming the floor. Her body was much more slender than when he'd first seen her but that didn't extinguish her feminine curves, if anything, they were more pronounced. Unknown to her, he was the one to bring her in. He'd seen her walking on a rail with the grace of a cat one night when he himself was just walking around. It intrigued him. So he took her. And damn was he glad he did. She had big tits, a great body and a pretty face, just the way he liked them. Definitely beautiful, definitely fuckable. He smirked. If he was lucky, he'd be able to play with her a little before they sent her to central for the final phase of the master's plan. However, contrary to his normal version of play, the kind he had in mind had nothing to do with pain…unless she resisted. Deliberately slow, he stepped out of his dead toy's cell, picking up his equipment on the way to stand in front of hers. She still didn't react. _Damn it'll be fun breaking her._ With a small smirk, he turned on his heel and walked back out the way he came in; the door. He paused at the entrance, thinking up one last attempt to get a reaction out of her. "Soon little girl, we'll have our time," he said lowly. The room was sound-sensitive so he knew she heard every word. Still nothing. He slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Fairy Tail's pov:

Makarov stared sadly down at his brats. He didn't want to do this, he really didn't but after six months of searching for her, it had to be done. Drawing in a deep, steadying breath, he called his guilds attention. "Brats," he gazed solemnly into the eyes of every member. "I'm calling off the search…and declaring Lucy Heartfillia, dead." For what seemed like eternity, there was no sound, just deafening silence; not even the outside noise filtered in. Taking advantage of their shock, he reluctantly pressed on. "The search for her has been…hard, to say the least. She was our light, one of the babies of the guild, our celestial mage. I know none of you want to give up but if we don't give ourselves the closure we need, it will be too much pain for one family to bear." Thick streams ran down his wrinkled face, the tears collecting into a pitiful puddle at his feet.

"Luce ain't dead Ji-chan," Natsu growled from his teams table, shadows masking his eyes. His response struck a chord in the rest and pretty soon, the whole guild was in uproar.

"We can't just give up now!"

"That's not what she would have done!"

"Lucy is not dead!"

"SHUT UP!" His enraged roar echoed in the sudden silence. Seeing his face stopped any form of defiance. Sadness, distress, anger, but most of all pain twisted his features into a mask of messy emotion. His teeth gnashed, almost grinding in his effort to keep from openly crying. "She's been gone six months, taken without a trace. Who knows what is happening to her right now and we can't do anything about it! Or if she's even still alive!" His heart seized with an emotion he hoped to never feel again; hopelessness. A deep, acidulous burn started in the centre of his chest, spreading like molasses until it enveloped his entire being. He hated it. He hated that he didn't know where one of his children was, if she was alive, if she was hurt. He said he didn't pick favourites, but he did and she was it, his favourite daughter. It's how her team got away with so much, how they were still together. She was the embodiment of a Fairy Tail mage, so full of life and light it was nearly suffocating to be in her presence. His aged heart had felt many heartaches over the years but that didn't make bearing it any easier. "Two weeks from now, we will hold a service and a funeral for her, for our nakama. Be there," he said softly. No one protested when he turned away and went back into his office, closing the door behind him. Only then did the tears, from both parent and children, fall.

* * *

Normal pov:

It was some time later when the guards came for her remains, the murderer right there with them. They didn't even have the decency to clothe her body before dragging her carcass away, a trail of blood dripping and smearing the floors behind them. Lucy watched with cold, deadly eyes, committing every detail to memory. After a good cry, her sadness had given way to anger. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before, not when her father had sent Phantom Lord, not when SaberTooth ridiculed her guild, not even when Minerva almost beat her to death for the sake of some twisted pissing contest. This was on a whole new level. Her stoic face, the coldness in her gaze chilled the guards to the bone. Hers wasn't the look of a prisoner but rather someone who could kill your whole family in front of you with a smile before starting on you. They did their best to avoid eye contact. She sat against the bars closest to Kansas cell, she hadn't moved from her post. The murderer was the easiest to identify, he stood out like a sore thumb. He was taller than Elfman by at least an inch but a little slimmer in build, closer to Laxus physique. Long spiky black hair hung loosely around his broad shoulders, framing his pale, rugged face. She didn't bother to note what he was wearing, wholly focused on his most memorable feature. His eyes. The whites of his eyes were black, the irises a bright yellow that stood stark against the black of his pupils. The eyes of a killer. He flashed her a smile that would've been called charming if not for those eyes. To her, it was just another way to identify him. His canines were longer than Natsu's and had a sharper point. Did he use his teeth to slice her neck? She could imagine so. Her eyes returned to the guards, ending their silent reprieve and effectively ignoring the taller man. He wasn't too happy about that. Lip curling up, he slammed a palm into her bars, bending to bring his face closer to hers. The guards jumped and squeaked like little girls but she remained unaffected, keeping her gaze trained on Kansas blood trail the guards were cleaning up. "It's such a shame you didn't watch the previews, and after I put on such a great show for you! I honestly expected more politeness from someone of your background, Lucy Heart-filli-a," he cooed, a smirk transforming his face into a sinister expression. His voice sealed his fate. Visibly, she didn't react, acting as if she hadn't even heard him. Inside, she was a mess of scathing rage and retribution. Sharp, molten arrows pierced her heart over and over, heightening the venomous feeling crawling through her veins, spreading to infect her whole body. She didn't care that he knew about her background, having figured out long ago he was slightly obsessed with her. She knew from his tone that he was baiting her and she'd be damned if she lost it so soon. She had people to avenge first. Her ire rose the longer he stared but it was an act of sheer, iron will that she maintained her detached persona. "Huh? Are you so disappointed you missed your chance that you're speechless?" He taunted. Her emotionless response or lack thereof, was annoying and enticing him at the same time. She was a special sort of prisoner, he'd never seen someone so calm in her situation. Usually, especially the women, they were blubbering blobs of flesh crouched in the corner, terrified out of their minds and mumbling gibberish that made him laugh. None of that nonsense with her. Speaking of prisoners, he glanced around the near-empty room, they had better restock. His attention turned back to Lucy. He wanted to see her eyes again. He lowered even more, almost catching her stare when her eyes shot to the opposite side, evading his. He moved again, so did her eyes. It was like a game, one that was stretching his patience thin. Finally, his control snapped. He reached between the bars swiftly with an animalistic growl, barely brushing the collar of her jumpsuit before she spurred into action. Faster than should've been possible in her state, she pushed against the bars, shooting backwards and out of his reach. She dusted her collar off, removing any speck of him from her person. "Don't touch me," she said in a low, cold tone. He smiled, surprised, his arm still outstretched, his fingers grasping thin air. "She has a voice," he remarked. "I thought you'd lost it after my little show. I apologize for the mess but I simply couldn't resist." He withdrew his arm and sat outside her cell, watching her with the same intensity as she watched him. Now his interest had spiked higher. After this he'd go to the bastards upstairs and ask them for a little 'fun' time. If they refused well, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. "What is your name?" She asked. He quirked a brow. Of all the questions, she asked for his name. It was astonishing that she was even asking questions in the first place. How weird. "And why would you need my name?" He shot back, a lilting smile lifting his lips.

"Because I'd like to know the name of the man I'm going to kill."

* * *

 **Ooo, exciting! Summary: So basically, Lucy's been taken for unknown purposes and FairyTails given up on the search for her. I felt bad writing this because its only the beginning of her shitty fate however, its not all going to be bad. I will try to update as often as I can. Reveiw my story, tell me if theres any element I'm missing and give me some love (starts singing) _I'm here for your entertainment!_. BloodyIslander out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo Vietnam! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, you have no idea how happy I was when I read them. To all you shippers out there, don't hold your breath over Natsu just yet, there's yet to be another contender or two…or three. Bah, who cares?**

Chapter 2: Promises

Normal pov:

Laughter bubbled up from the pit of his gut as he stared at her. Oh this was just too sweet! She actually thinks she's going to avenge her little friend? His laughter turned maniacal the longer he dwelt on it, rocking back to fall on the floor. The guards chuckled quietly. After five minutes of him rolling around nearly pissing himself with his heaving laughter, she decided to turn her attention back to the guards and ignore him again. Ignorance was bliss and she strove to ignore the forsaken piece of shit almost five feet from her. Her staring turned into glaring the longer she listened to his annoying, deep voice belt out a melody of dying gasps and bat-shit-crazy laughter. _Oh shit,_ was a collective thought as she eyed the pale pink floor. She swallowed the thick lump that suddenly swelled up in her throat, shoving her emotions to the side. _Now's not the time to cry Lucy,_ she told herself. She couldn't show any form of weakness here, not in front of him, not in front of anybody. When he came to, finally calming down, he chuckled. "I like you, little girl." An eyebrow shot up, unconcerned with his declaration. Unfazed, he kept talking. "I'm going to enjoy playing with you as much as I did number twenty three [1]. Don't worry though, I'll be much gentler if you behave yourself," he smirked, his eyes practically drowning in lust. His words struck a chord of fear within her, momentarily killing her anger and replacing it with dread. _No._ Suddenly, she felt bare and vulnerable, the harsh dose of reality splashing her in the face. She wanted to scuttle back as far as she could to get away from this monstrosity and his demonic eyes, from his wolfish grin and his downright inhumane heart. Her vulnerability also made her realise something. She was the last prisoner, it was her duty as such to avenge the others deaths, to make someone pay for what happened to them. To protect Rhiannon. _If I don't lose my fight, I won't lose the battle,_ she told herself, placing all her hope and belief in that statement. Steeling her resolve, she forced her eyes to meet his again, internally shuddering at the ravenous look in his stare. "Your name please," she inquired in a business tone, further amusing him. His amusement was the only reason he answered. "Shane. My name is Shane Hellfire." She nodded, searing the name into her memory.

"Well Hellfire, before I die, you will."

"Oh really?" He mimicked her serious expression, mocking her words.

"It's a promise."

Team Natsu's pov:

Erza stared at herself dully in the mirror, slimy fingers of guilt and self-disgust creeping up her spine and into her chest, attacking her heart. I should have been there, I should have walked her home. Her fists clenched. Why can't I ever protect anyone?! Her right eye watered, smudging her flawless make-up as a tear rolled down the side of her face. Pathetic. I can't even protect those I love most, I'm such a failure. A photo stuck to the top corner of her mirror deepened the ache in her chest. It was their team. Lucy was posing in the middle, Happy on top her head with Natsu and Gray on either side, she herself standing next to Gray. Tentatively, her fingertips brushed over Lucy's smiling face, mesmerised. I'm sorry Lucy, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you when you needed it most, I'm sorry for being such a failure. I miss you. A sharp rapt at her door broke her out of her thoughts, giving her a chance to compose herself.

"Erza? Are you ready to go?" Jellal lingered at the door, silently watching her. After hearing about Lucy's death, consequences be damned, he rushed to her side to comfort his lady love. Subtly, she sniffled, wiping off the rest of her make-up. She wanted to look her best for when they sent Lucy to heaven, even if they didn't have a body to bury. But she knew she wouldn't make it until then.

"I-I'm fine Jellal," she said softly. She lied. She was dying inside. He nodded, offering no other comment. He crept around her room to come up behind her and embrace her tightly, burying his face in her red locks. "You don't have to be so strong, Scarlet. It's okay to cry," he whispered, his heart breaking for the girl he loved. And in the safety of her home, the water gates flooded. He held her as she cried in his arms, sobbing Lucy's name and her apologies over and over. He wanted to cry too. He'd only met the girl on select occasions but she wasn't someone you easily forgot. Fiercely loyal and caring, she kept her team on their toes and their wits about them, the proverbial glue that held them together. He stroked Erza's head. She'd earned his respect and he would've been proud to call her friend. But now, he'd never get the chance to.

Gray and Natsu shared Lucy's bathroom, each doing the final touch-ups to their suits. If it weren't for the threat of castration from Erza then they wouldn't be doing this, preparing to send her off when they weren't even sure if she was dead.

"Gray, pass me the brush," Natsu said softly, not bothering to insult him. Gray nodded and gave it before immediately going back to tying his tie. Ever since Makarov announced her funeral date, they'd holed themselves up in her apartment. Call it what you will but they weren't ready to let her go, or give up on her. The possibility of giving up was unthinkable for both boys. They were pissed at the master for doing this, for forcing them to accept an alternate reality when they could still be out there searching. But seeing its effect on their nakama, they didn't have half the heart to be angry at him anymore, stiltedly accepting that it was for the good of the guild. That didn't mean they'd ever stop searching. Levy and the girls came for her clothes and stuff. They took everything, as it said in her will but not her bed. No, the boys wouldn't let 'em. They were thankful her landlady didn't bother them about Lucy's apartment and such, that she let them grieve their own way. None were sure they could handle any other kind of company at that moment. And in all the time they spent around each other, they never once started fighting or arguing, just reminiscing in the almost empty apartment. The boys had grown closer too, not in their usual rivalry-way but in a man-to-man, heart-to-heart way. They both shared the same pain, both felt the same things so why fight? They didn't see the need to. Gray was mourning the momentary loss of a little sister, even though they were probably the same age. He felt in his gut that she wasn't dead, Lucy wouldn't ever leave Fairy Tail without saying something first, kidnapped or not. He just needed to keep searching and hope for the best. Natsu was alternating between seething and mourning. On one hand, Lucy had up and disappeared without a trace and on the other, she was gone. Another person he loved ripped from his life, just like Igneel. He chanced a look at himself. I promise I'll bring you home again, Lucy. He silently vowed in fierce determination, a flicker of fire dancing in his slitted eyes. They were finished. Black suits fitted to perfection clothed their bodies. Gray was conscious of his clothes this time around, silently promising that he wouldn't strip. Not at her funeral. Even though it would make her laugh, he wouldn't. She wasn't there to laugh at his stripping habit.

Happy sat on Lucy's windowsill, staring vacantly into the room for any sign of his blonde teammate. Her bed was still there, her wardrobe was there, now empty of clothes and ninja masks (you know what those are), and all her furniture was still there but no Lucy. Even her scent had faded from the room. Except on her bed but it was mixed with his own old scent and the fresher ones of Natsu and Gray. The little exceed had been taking it harder than most would've thought. When Lisanna disappeared, so had his mother, leaving a void that Natsu had tried his best to fill on his own. Then when Lucy came, she'd slowly been filling it till there was no more void, just one warm, big feeling. Not even Lisanna's return could kick her out of his heart. He missed her terribly and even though the rest of his teammates believed she was still alive, he wasn't so sure. The mere thought of her lying cold and dead somewhere made him want to break down and cry. He could hear Natsu and Gray shuffle around in her bathroom, an ethereal scene of her bursting out in her towel to yell at them playing out before his eyes, making him smile before it disappeared. He shook his head sadly. Now that she's gone, what will happen to our team? He couldn't really imagine going on missions without Gray, Lucy and Erza, no matter how scary the women were. Back to how it was before Lucy came into the picture. It'd be too hard. The quiet ping of Lucy's alarm clock caught his attention. Three o'clock. It was time to leave. Summoning his wings, he floated into her bathroom to get the others. It was time for Lucy's funeral.

Fairy Tail's pov:

The funeral was beautiful. Chrysanthems and pink lilies, Lucy's favourite flowers, lined her empty coffin and her towering headstone. A Fairy, much in the likeness of Lucy, swathed in battle armour and a bright smile on her grey lips let all who saw know who exactly was buried there. The life-sized statue carried a whip on her hip with a replica of her keys, a sword in hand and a shield with Fairy Tail's crest on it. The Fairy Tail men carried her coffin to the grave. Even though they knew it was empty, they treated the occasion with the same sombre respect they would if it was full. Gajeel, Laxus and Gray carried one half while Bixlow, Natsu and Freed carried the other. All had volunteered and had it not been such a hard thing to do, some of the women would have volunteered too. But alas, none had any more emotional strength to carry their beloved friend to her grave. Other guilds had shown up to the faux funeral too; Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaids heel, Crime Sorciere, all their friends were there to show their support. Natsu and Gray didn't bother to hide the disdain on their faces as they hefted the empty box towards its final resting place. They, as one, ignored the looks from both Mirajane and Erza and the Master. It just wasn't right. After laying the box down on the platform, they went and stood at the front. Gramps came to the front and said his bit. It didn't matter. Their feet were itching to get back out there and search, to get away from all this needless sadness and bring her back home. Unbeknownst to them, they weren't the only ones.

Lucy's pov:

Hellbitch, as she so 'affectionately' labelled him, left soon after the guards, leaving her to her own devices and giving her the break she silently prayed for. That was terrifying, she thought to herself. But it wasn't as terrifying as the situation she found herself in now. The amount of want in his eyes scared her well and truly. Somehow she just knew that if he ever got the opportunity to get her alone, all that pain would seem like a slap on the wrist compared to what he could inflict. A violent shudder ran through her, rattling her bones and teeth. Listening for any other approaches, she dropped down and started doing push-up sets. It wasn't ideal, to be exercising after the death of a close friend but what else could she do? Especially after the promises she made. After 30, she turned onto her back and did stomach crunches, gritting her teeth against the now-familiar feel of unyielding concrete against her back. She couldn't let herself soften in any shape or form. Not if she wanted to survive. She did a range of other exercises until she was spent, giving her the exhaustion she needed to sleep. Dragging herself to her cot, she collapsed onto the mattress, immediately falling asleep without a second thought.

Not long after she fell asleep, her nightmare came true. Shane's heavy footsteps announced his arrival, instantly waking her up. Who is here? His chuckled answered her question. Heart in throat, her mind ran through all the memories of what he did to Kansas and other prisoners. Oh god, she thought in horror. His pace deliberately slowed the closer he came to her cell, toying with her fear. Please, no, go away! Leave me alone! She wanted to scream but who would come? He stopped right outside her door, his otherworldly eyes glowing menacingly as he pinned her with his gaze. He smiled.

"You waited up honey? You shouldn't have," he cooed. She felt her lip curl in disgust. He smirked, taking a set of keys from his pocket, the bits of carved metal tinkling as he moved. Snick. The door slid open creakily, welcoming the horrid creature into its embrace. And embrace that she wanted no part in.

"S-stay away!" She said futilely. She knew it was useless, knew he would take all he wanted and leave her a broken mess. Just like the others. But dammit, she had to try! He snickered, coming into the cell. "Oh honey, you wound me. I bring a gift! If you don't resist." His voice lowered deceptively the closer he came towards her.

 **I apologize for not updating as often as I should. Dick move, I know but I have a life outside of the internet too ya know! Just kidding. I'll try to update as often as possible and as always, thank you for your reviews my lovelies.**

 **Number twenty three is the woman previous to Kansas, making her number twenty four. I know, he's a sicko for keeping count but that's just how his character is.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friend or foe

 **On a completely unrelated note, I was thinking 'what if I met Doranbolt and Lahar?' It's a general rule that I suck at remembering names so I use nicknames and the ones I came up for them just makes me giggle. Find out at the end of the chapter. Also, I would like to apologize for my inconsistency in updating. Here you go!**

Lucy's pov:

With her heart going a mile a minute, she quickly went through her options. One, she could scream and pray to god someone had the heart to come to her rescue or two, she could try and fight this beast and most likely die either before or after. He sidled closer, his eyes dancing with amusement and unbridled lust as he flash a fang. Long and sinister, it evoked an instinctual response. She screamed.

* * *

? pov:

Somewhere down the hall, a petrifying scream erupted. He sighed. _It's always the same with this place_ , he thought mildly, shaking his head. Trudging towards the staircases, he tried to guess the next task his superiors handed him. _Another torture lesson? Track and retrieve? Geez, that makes me sound like a mutt._ But he'd rather take a mutts job than be saddled with what he usually got. The last had been just horrible, even by demon standards. _Sometimes I wonder who the real demons are,_ he mused. Though he had to admit, his missions were certainly entertaining and…creative, for lack of a better word. He was about to enter the heavy-set doors when he stopped in his tracks. A female scent; barely a day old, lingered in the unusually deserted hallway. Body odour, other scents and filth overshadowed most of its essence but it was still there, teasing his nostrils with its strawberry-like delectability. Deciding whether or not to pursue the scent hadn't required a second anything caught his interest and when it did, it was always worth it. Pivoting on his heel, he started walking in the direction where it led. Which also happened to be where the scream had come from. If he had to guess, he'd say that Shane was down there making the unknown woman scream bloody murder and usually he'd leave the sadist to his devices…usually. Boots pounding on the concrete floor, he briskly walked to the prison entrance, an unfamiliar urgency running his black heart into the ground. _What the hell?_ Choosing to examine the emotion later, he shouldered the door open, the lack of guards almost surprising had he not been around as long as he had. He heard grunts, the occasional whimper, muted conversation and what he could only describe as the rattling of a cage. He silenced his steps, sneaking up on the unsuspecting demon and his prey. Finding them wasn't difficult. The person's cell door was wide open. He lingered at the door, taking in one of many familiar scenes. Shane had the woman pinned down on the cot, his body holding the majority of her down while his hands went elsewhere. One hand was tangled in dirty blonde locks, wrenching her head back while the other was working on undoing his and her pants. His mouth was sealed over hers in a bruising kiss and in the dimmed light, he could make out tear tracks on her cheeks. His vision clouded over in a red haze. His movements didn't register in his brain as he ripped the demon off of her and threw him into the opposite cells bars, badly denting the metal. Snarling, he stood in the doorway, barricading it against the enraged enemy he had made. Shane quickly got to his feet and returned the snarl, answering with as much ferocity and intensity as the latter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Norvu?" Shane bit out between clenched teeth, his fangs glinting in the light like metal. _That's a good question,_ he thought. Instead, he snapped his jaws, an animalistic threat that one made only to those they saw as such.

"Don't touch her," he rasped roughly. He felt his power react to his sudden anger, wisps of white and blue illuminating his hulking form. Shane was in a similar state, red fingers snaking all over his body, curling around his limbs and his rapidly growing horns. He felt his own sprout from his skull, obsidian extensions curving high above his head, significantly bigger than his opponents. At this, Shane cursed violently and stormed out, the wisps of red corroding the cell bars and the floor he walked on. Destroying anything in his path, as per true demon fashion. Pulling on the centuries of self-control he'd accumulated, he calmed down, reverting to his primary form. A gasp drew his attention and he turned to find the most beautiful mortal he had ever laid eyes on. Even though her hair was limp and greasy and her body was colouring quickly with hickeys and bruises, he thought she was the most precious thing to come into existence. The bruises angered him, and he unknowingly growled. As soon as the sound left his mouth, he expected her disgust and fear, something he didn't want her feeling towards him. Instead, her eyes flared to life with spirit and fire and she leapt off the bed, taking an offensive position.

"What is your name human?"

"I could ask you the same, demon." His lips quirked un-expectantly, surprising himself but aggravating her. "What the hell is so funny?" She rasped. He could see her shake, he could feel the weakness and the fear that had most likely plagued her since her arrival. He approached her slowly, taking care not to frighten her even more. _What is wrong with me? Since when has a human affected me so?_ He would ponder that later.

"I am not going to hurt you." The certainty in his voice seemed to calm her down. She lowered her fists before collapsing into a heap on the ground. He moved quickly, scooping her up into his arms and sitting with her in his lap on the bed. Her thin arms wound around his neck as she snuggled into his chest, startling him. He relaxed after he realised how pleasant it was to simply hold her. _I could get addicted to this._ She fit perfectly in his arms, like a puzzled piece. She whispered her thanks over and over as she cried. He sat through it all in silence, stroking her head tenderly as he tried to come to terms with the sudden feelings she unknowingly created. In all his immortal life, he'd never felt the need to protect; choosing only to destroy, kill or fuck. But she was different. She made his instincts rage at the thought of anything hurting even a hair on her head. _Sorceress._ That had to be it. There was no other explanation. He had to get away from her and her intoxicating presence before he fell too deeply under her spell. He ignored the fact that the surrounding bars cancelled out any sort of magic but he was scared. Scared of the tiny blonde woman in his arms that had him wrapped around her little finger. Standing abruptly, he turned and dumped her on the bed, again ignoring his instincts that fought to be heard, to be listened to.

"Don't read into any of this, human. I did not save you out of pity but rather out of entertainment. It's always fun to mess with Shane," he had to force his lips to smirk. She blinked up at him and in an instant, her hand flew out and stuck his cheek, leaving an angry red handprint.

"You're all the same." He couldn't feel the pain in his face over the pain in his chest. Her conviction and utter certainty made him want to beg her forgiveness, to let him hold her again. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose, taking in the natural pure scent of her. He had to leave. He tried to catch her eye, but her head was bowed, almost in defeat. _No, no, no! Look at me! Please don't hate me!_ He stumbled back after hearing his thoughts. Movement in the corner of his eye had him looking down, only to realise it was him that was moving. His hands were shaking. Anger and self-loathing twisted his face into a snarl. Turning, he slammed the cell doors shut behind him and stormed out of the block, trying to make the sound of her soft crying disappear. It was only after he finished pounding into his newest bed mate that he realized something. He left too late.

* * *

Lucy's pov:

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. Curled up on her side, she tried to forget the handsome demon that had come to her rescue. At first, she was shocked when he appeared and run Shane off. Then that shock turned into wariness as he approached her then relief when he said he wouldn't hurt her. She was so grateful and in an instant, she'd unconsciously welcomed him into her heart only to have it break after his admission. _Demons are demons. I was stupid to think otherwise._ Her soft crying had dimmed to just sniffling. She found herself hating many things now a days. Her captors, her weakness, the guards, the demons…but right now, all she could think of was how much she hated the silence. It was crushing, suffocating and way too damn depressing. Fairy Tail was never quiet, it was noisy and rowdy and warm. Silence was cold. Thinking about cold made her think of Gray's magic and the feel of Erza's armour. Then Lyon and Juvia. Connected to Juvia's memory was Gajeel, then Levy. Oh how she missed Levy. From there it went from Freed to the rest of the Raijinshu, then to Mira. Recalling each individual member brought a smile to her face and if she thought hard enough on it, she could almost hear their voices, hear their laughter. Her memories all tied in to Natsu, the person who gave her a second chance, a second family. She could picture his smile, his assurance and the strength that she had to lean on time and again. Smiling sadly, she curled her fingers loosely, her index finger up and her thumb out, the rest curled in. _Fairy Tail, I promise I'll come back. Don't worry now, I'll rescue myself this time. Then we'll laugh and we'll party like old times. Natsu, wait for me._ Another hour flew by before the absence of sound got to her again, spurring her to do something about it. Swallowing a bit to get her voice working again, she sat up and breathed.

" _You've got the words to change a nation but you're biting your tongue,_

 _You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence, afraid you'll say something wrong,_

 _If no one ever hears it, how we gonna learn your song?_

 _So come on, come on."_

She hummed the rest, her voice not quite used to being used after all the time she spent screaming and being quiet. But the small sound broke the silence, and for her that was all she could've asked for.

* * *

Shane's pov:

 _Crunch._ Breathing through the angry haze that Norvu had caused, he kicked out again, leaving a boot shaped dent in the steel wall. God fucking damn it! He was close! Then that fucktard had to come and interrupt! Lucy was putting up a real fight and instead of using his magic like he should've, he opted for pinning her down with his larger body mass. But damn had he enjoyed her body beneath his. In the beginning, all he wanted to do was fuck her and be done with it but the more time he spent in her presence, no matter that he forced it on her, he found himself thinking different. He wanted to fuck _and_ protect. It confused him. One thing was certain though, he wouldn't have stopped. Kissing her for the first time was like colour exploding into existence and her body had ignited a fire that still lay burning in his loins. He wanted, no, needed to be inside her; to take until there was nothing left to take and give just as much back. He stilled. Take…then give? His eyebrows drew together at the foreign notion. _Why…am I feeling like this? Why am I feeling like this…towards her?_ A small part; a tiny, miniscule part of him admitted to being scared. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the why part, only that he was. Straightening up, he cast a look behind him before striding away to find one of the whores the ministry kept on hand. He didn't get to play with her, but that didn't mean he had to cease playing at all.

* * *

? pov:

"Is the subject ready for transport?"

"Yes sir. The subject will arrive at its destination in four hours."

"Good, good. Take these with you and keep them in the safe room." A lanky, towering figure tossed a pair of sealed scrolls and a familiar pouch of keys, the worked pieces of metal glinting almost in outrage mid-air. The guard caught it with expertise and grace, stowing them safely on his person.

"I'm impressed that it's survived so long. No matter, its life will be lost in the arena soon enough." The figure grinned, cocking its shadowed head to the side.

* * *

Lucy's pov:

Just as she drifted off, she was jarred awake by the thundering footsteps headed towards her. Banishing the lingering sleep, she tensed; alert for anything. A legion of guards surrounded her cell, making her slowly back away from the doors as they slid open noisily. _They're here to take me away, to put me down or take me somewhere worse._ She couldn't got down without a fight. Two guards rushed at her and using the remnants of her physical combat memory, she sprang into action. She leapt at the one on her right, tackling him to the floor. Snatching his whip and his sword, she rounded on her second opponent, delivering a nasty Lucy kick to the jewels that had him slamming into the opposite wall. More soldiers filtered in, the noise rising to panicky levels. Quickly slamming her foot into the soldier at her back, knocking him out, she round house kicked the only one stupid enough to try and take advantage of her mili-second break coming from the side. She fought hard and long but in the end, it took eleven guards to subdue and drag her out of her cell. Wrenching her arms back painfully, she was marched through the corridors to an unknown location. As she passed hallways and more corridors and open doors, she thought to herself, _God, if this is the end, please take care of Rhiannon for me. Help her escape and give her all the luck and strength she'll need if I die today. Thank you, amen._

* * *

 **Here ya go! If you have any questions, message me and I will get to you went I get to you. Thanks for your support and drop a review if you have the time. Bloody Islander out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Aha! We meet again! Here is chapter four for all you lovely readers out there! :) I realized that I didn't tell you guys the nick names I had for captain lahar and Doranbolt (Mest, if you prefer) so here it is: Dora-chan and Lala-chan XD**

* * *

Fairy Tail's pov:

Things had finally started to become normal again a couple months after Lucy's funeral. The members started to fight and laugh and drink again, they were talking to each other and smiling. Even Master had a smile on sometimes. They were all moving on with their lives. Except for a few. Natsu's search became tireless, obsessive even, as did Grays'. They were rarely in the guild anymore and when they were present, they were avoided on most occasions. No one stood in their way, not after the last time someone told them to stop.

 _Flashback:_

" _Natsu! Gray! You have to stop! You're wearing yourself down! This isn't what Lucy would want!" That member went flying across the guild, smashing into the opposite wall with a fist-shaped burn and a frostbitten patch parallel to each other on his chest. He slid down, unconscious._

" _Don't you dare tell us to give up," Natsu said quietly, the calm tone in his voice scaring those who weren't already._

" _You have no right to tell us that," Gray finished in the same tone. As one, they moved to the mission board and tore down half of all available missions._

There was discord in the Fairy Tail family, a rupture in the dynamics, a rupture that no one had a clue as how to repair. Wendy stared sadly at the one seat at the bar no one dared to sit in. Her seat. _We miss you Lucy, I hope you're happy in heaven._

* * *

Normal pov:

Lucy floated in and out of consciousness. _Everything's so blurry._ She hiccupped on a giggle that escape as she stared up at her new captors with a dazed expression. _So fuzzy!_ Both captors glanced at each other as their prisoner started clapping her hands in a child-like manner.

"I think they gave her too much," one said to the other.

"Maybe, maybe not. She should be out like a light, not fucking clapping like a retard," his companion responded roughly. Lucy drew in a dramatic gasp.

"You said the 'f' word, that's a bad word. You shouldn't say that word," she stared at him with wide, shiny eyes, further startling her guards.

"Whatever, I don't have the patience for this bullshit," he said, turning so his back faced her. The other man stared a moment longer before following his lead. Lucy smiled as her fuzzy brain made everything seem to be made of glitter and rainbows. _So pretty!_ She moved her hands to catch a hallucination in front of her.

 _Clank._

Her shackles rattled loudly as her arms shot forward. She cast a bewildered look towards the metal confinements. _Why am I wearing bracelets?_ The fog that encroached her mind started to lift as her situation came back. Her head snapped left and right, taking in her new accommodations. The floor was gritty and damp and dank, roughly seven by five meters. The only source of light came from the fire torches outside the cell, casting the room in cold shadows. She could barely make out a mattress on the opposite side in the corner. Blinking rapidly, she looked down at herself. In place of her usual stained unwashed jumpsuit was an…outfit, of some kind. Metal plates, no bigger than a thumbprint, clung to her upper body in a hexagon pattern. The sleeves fell all the way to her wrists while the collar went all the way to her jaw before flaring out. A slim grey zipper, zipped all the way up, went down the middle and stopped at the edge of the strange top that was fashioned like a crop, exposing her mid-drift. A quick feel beneath revealed that her breasts were bound in bandages, inciting her anger at being touched in her sleep. A skirt made of mesh went from her hips to mid-thigh with slits in the sides, held in place by a simple brown belt. Again, beneath the skirt she was wrapped. On her hands were black wrist-length, fingerless gloves with rows of short metal spikes protruding from the knuckles and across the back of her hand. Brown knee length gladiator sandals encased her feet. And her head, she felt something on her head. Lifting her hand, she felt around and on it trying to distinguish what it was.

A headband of some sort, she wasn't sure. The band of metal was moulded to have a triangular dip in the centre with a stone set in the middle. It sat comfortably above her temples like a crown. _Why…?_

Footsteps increased in volume the closer they drew, breaking her from her thoughts. Rhythmically, they echoed ominously, reminding her all too well of the last time she'd heard footsteps like that. She looked at the door, fear and anticipation seeping from her pores. The guards stood up straighter and shuffled apart to allow whoever was there entry. She hoped it wasn't one of the demons, she'd take nearly anything over those two.

It started softly, just quick intakes of breath. A hulking silhouette stood before her inside the cell, broad shoulders shuddering like the flicker of the flames behind him. She scooted as far back away as she could with a fierce scowl, glaring daggers at the two glowing orbs of red that she assumed were his eyes. At this, he started laughing out loud. Heavy huffs of merriment broke the dreaded silence. However, there was no warmth in his laugh. His was that of a psychopath, someone so far gone there was no way to bring them back to humanity, to restore their humanity. Tremors wracked her body and she felt a strange pressure on her bladder. Had she not caught herself, she surely would have peed, the result of her instant and intense fear of the man in front of her. _No, not a man. A monster._ His laughter, though terrifying, began to convert her fear into annoyance. Beside her unbound feet was a metal tray, obviously used for food. In a brief spurt of bravery, or idiocy, she kicked the tray his way. It sailed in the air in slow motion. Her wide eyes tracked its journey as her stomach plummeted, wishing that she'd never conceived the idea in the first place. It collided with his chest with a solid 'thunk' before falling to the floor loudly. He ceased immediately. She kept the stubborn set to her jaw as she glared when inwardly, she was hoping she hadn't just sealed her fate. His eyes widened marginally. Those orbs swirled with amusement and surprise however, if she had looked closer, she would've seen the lusty glint he so carefully concealed.

"If all you came here to do was laugh then there is no reason why I should have to listen to it." From whence her strong voice came, she had no idea. His eyes squinted, like he was smiling.

"Perfect," his surprisingly high voice stated. It was a mix of warbled feminine voices with a dominant male one, giving her a massive hint as to what he was.

"My perfect pet. So strong. So full of spirit!" He was suddenly in her face, his natural scent surrounding her with its putrid odour of death. Even with as close as they were, she still couldn't see his face. He inhaled deeply, a growl rumbling from his chest. "I see what they did there. Nice touch," he murmured, talking to himself and confusing her. One insanely large hand gripped her jaw, coiled power running beneath the flesh. She had no doubt in her mind that with a simple squeeze, he could crush her skull. "I will enjoy breaking you, plaything," he murmured reverently. As quickly as he came, he went, striding out of the metal cage. He spun on his heel in a cheery manner, the soft glow of torchlight bringing to light his purple hair and a little bit of both sides of his face.

"Don't worry pet, no harm will come to you for now. Rest up! You have a big day tomorrow!" His head tilted to the side sporting a grin that made her want to gag. Natsu's smile. That's what he was imitating, what he was corrupting. Never mind that he'd basically dubbed her a toy, he shouldn't have that smile; he shouldn't smile at all. She reared up and struggled against her restraints, pulling at the rattling chains as they chaffed her wrists. "Wipe that smile from your face bastard!" She snarled. If anything, his smile grew. That acidulous feeling swamped her again. _Stop smiling!_ How it happened was lost on her but one minute she was on her feet the next, she was on the ground with a burning cheek and a scraped shoulder.

"Don't be so mean kitten! I'm sure your mother taught you better than that!" He said in a teasing voice laced with warning. She swallowed her next words wisely and listened as he left her prison, whistling a tune she didn't care to remember. _Another demon._ She curled in on herself and cried in silence, comforting herself with memories of better times. Without her memories, she'd be lost for sure. She only hoped that they never faded from her mind.

* * *

Shane's pov:

The woman beneath him moaned as he pounded into her slick, semen-coated core. He gripped her hips hard enough to bruise and with a final shout, he emptied yet another load into the whore. Barely panting, he flipped her over and withdrew his thick member completely before ramming it into her ass, delighting in her scream of pain. Giving her no time to adjust, he let his body go on autopilot as he let the sensations wash over him. The heat of her body, the silken grip she had on his dick, the building pressure in his balls.

Yet he still found her lacking.

She was brunette, not blonde. Her figure, though wholesome and curvy, wasn't as magnificent as hers was, neither were her breasts. Her eyes were black, not brown. Her name he couldn't remember while hers was a constant in his mind. _Lucy._ She made a great ass fuck, normal fuck? Not so much. _I bet Lucy is tight, tighter than any woman I've ever had._ He rammed in again savagely, images flashing in his minds eyes. The fire in her eyes, the feel of her lips on his, the sweet taste of her mouth. He felt the familiar burn return, swallowing him in a sea of fiery passion. He strove towards the brink of completion, increasing his pace to an inhumane rate with her face firmly in his mind. At the height of his pleasure, for a moment, he was able to imagine that it was her under him, that that fucker Norvu hadn't interrupted and that it was her mouth those sweet moans were coming from. Gripping the whore's waist, he slammed their bodies together brutally in short bursts before exploding.

"LUCY!"

He leaned over her and rested, the whole length of his body pressed against hers. He should be angry at her for taking up so much of his time, he should be out there tearing up the halls to finish what he started. Instead, he was here, holed up in his room with some woman he didn't give two shits about. Instead, he found himself wanting to take her willingly. Instead, he wanted to make her moan not scream, he wanted to make her smile not cry, he wanted to make her his. Sitting up swiftly, his brow furrowed, alarmed at the strange thoughts running rampant through his mind. That little bit of fear he felt back then came to light in full force. He sneered. _What the fuck is up with you Hellfire?! Since when have we ever let a bitch get under our skin? Just kill her, kill her and be done with it. She isn't worth anything. She's a prisoner, a lab rat, no better than your common blow up doll. Don't let that thing crawl into your heart!_ Before his instincts could rebuke that statement, his anger rose, replacing the slip of fear that dared to settle itself in him. He was Shane fucking Hellfire for Christ's sake! He was a demon of hell, one of the nine generals (guardians of the nine circles of hell, Dante's Inferno reference) and he'd sooner let Lucifer skull fuck him than claim some little human as his own! He flipped woman onto her side, withdrawing while he lifted her leg onto his shoulder. Her hand flew out and gripped his forearm, panting heavily. "Let…me rest…please. Too much," she said airily, her arm falling limp as she nodded off. He gripped her hand and squeezed, crushing the fragile bones of each phalange. Her eyes flew wide open as she screamed in agony, trying to rip her broken hand away from his. He leaned forward, stretching her leg, and placed the tip of his cock at her abused entrance.

"We stop when I say we stop," he said evenly before plunging in with much more force than before, rattling her bones and electrifying her already overworked nerves. His mind was lost in a haze of pleasure but in the back of his head, in the furthest corner, there was a little voice that whispered.

 _Lies._

* * *

Norvu's pov:

Staring blankly at a wall while having your dick sucked wasn't your average afternoon. He sighed as he stared down at the woman between his knees. All wrong, she was all wrong. Wrong shade of blonde, wrong skin tone, wrong lips; wrong everything. Her head bobbed while her hands squeezed and massaged his balls. She was very skilled at her work. While her actions provided stimulating pleasure, it just wasn't enough. Worry bloomed in his chest when his dick refused to respond to the woman's ministrations anymore despite being balls deep in her throat. She withdrew it with a frown, gripping the base of his limp member with her tiny hand. He sighed, sporting a frown of his own. He waved her away without a word, tucking himself back into his pants before leaning back to close his eyes.

There she was, the most perfect person in the entire world.

She was back in his arms snuggling into him with that relieved face of hers, like he was her knight in shining armour. _Foolish girl._ He scowled. He tried to push the image from his mind but it stayed firmly rooted, teasing him, torturing him. The feel of her body, so tiny and perfect, was forever etched into his own. He could feel her now. Blood began to pool in his nether regions, his arousal growing the longer her dwelt on her. In his mind, she turned in his arms and hugged him tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing their sexes together in a most intimate position. A hand crept down his body to rub against the bulge in his pants, pretending that it was hers. She pressed a kiss to his neck, nibbling and biting her way down his throat to the edge of his shirt. She ripped it open, feathering kisses down his solid chest, tracing the lines of his muscles with the tip of her tongue. He groaned, his dick straining against its barrier. He flinched when he felt his hand pull his member out unbidden, long thick and pulsing with need. _What is happening to me? What the hell is that girl?!_ He was tempted to stop right then and find out for himself. But he paused. The sexual tension that he carried around with him since meeting her felt like it was receiving relief. _Just this once,_ he said finally. Gripping the head, he closed his eyes and dove back into the tantalising fantasy. She pushed him back onto the cot, smiling mischievously. Lucy ran her nails down his chest leaving angry red lines, his flesh breaking out in goose bumps while excitement coursed through his veins. The slight burn from the faux scratches fed the fire in him, his eyes ablaze with passion. That look reflected in her eyes. She traced the hem of his pants before she unzipped the fly, her hand darting in to bring out her prize. His hand started pumping. She gripped the head and pumped, from base to tip and back again. A shuddering sigh left him as he mirrored her ministrations, pearly drops of pre-cum leaking from the slit. She spread the substance with the thumb, using it to make her motions more fluid. She licked. He jerked in his seat, tightening his grip as he spiralled towards completion. Her mouth came down on him, sucking him into her hot cavern in one smooth motion. He imagined the heat of his hand was her mouth sucking down his meat. The pressure in his balls buckled, releasing in one long wave of continuous pleasure. With a loud groan, he came. Thick ropes of semen shot from his shaft to land on the floor. Panting, he milked the rest of his seed before once again, tucking it away. She swallowed it all down and smiled at him. He opened his eyes. _Fuck._

* * *

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes chapter four. As some of you know, I recently gave The Boss and the Assassin up for adoption so just to rest your worries, I won't be giving this one up (unless something really drastic happens). Reviews if you have the time for it! Bloodyislander out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 **Hello world! Here is chapter 5! Enjoy and sorry for the late update!**

* * *

? pov:

 _Magnificent!_ He tittered with glee as he sunk into his chair, replaying what just happened in his head. _Who'd have thought those sneaky scientists' would've included that?_ His red orbs twinkled with a mischievous light, his mouth curving up into an amused grin. _Feisty, feisty, little kitten. I can't wait to make her purr._ An underling interrupted his musings with a soft grunt.

 **"** **What is it? Speak!"** He yelled, surging forward to lean with his hands on the desk. Even half bent, he was a fearsome character that did what his kind did best.

Terrorize.

His unexpected angry outburst evicted an instant reaction. The guards beyond the doors stood up straighter; holding themselves properly in an attempt to appease. The two maids stationed parallel to each other near the front doors jumped, one quietly praying for her life and the other holding her breath, convinced that if she breathed he'd be on her like a bloodhound on a trail. The underling nearly wet himself, was tempted to, under his crazed glower.

"T-the other l-Lords are h-h-here mi Lord!" His stutter was annoying.

Taruuk's expression shifted into one of indifference. He stood up straight and made his way around the desk, his long silvery hair flowing behind him a cloak of moonlight. _Of all the times to be calling a meeting, they decide to have one just as I've met my toy? Rude._ Ah well, it was time to entertain!

* * *

Lucy's pov:

Lucy curled up on her side, crying dry tears.

 _This place, it's infested with demons. I can't even tell which is human and which is demon. Here, they're all the same._

The guards conversed lightly, their murmurs loud in the desolate cellblock.

 _They're probably demons too._

She shuffled away as far as the chains would let her. Their chatter didn't waver in the slightest at the clinking.

 _I have to be strong. Stay strong Lucy! We'll get through this!_ Swallowing thickly, she swiped at her tears and took a deep breath, calming her nerves. Only then did a deep, bone-rattling shiver of disgust snaked its way down her spine. That monster, that thing, she knew deep down that if she ever wanted a chance at freedom, he'd have to be the first to die.

 _Right before Hellbitch does._

She sort of liked that sound of that. Now that her fear had drained, it was time to think about everything that had happened so far. She structured her thoughts chronologically, sorting through her memories and analysing. For some reason, her gut was clenched in anticipation. For what, she didn't know and that set her more on edge than the presence of the unholy beings lurking behind every corner.

 _First were the separations after we were brought here. Roughly 130 cell mates. 30 of them were children. Why would they separate us if we were all meeting the same fate? Unless the children were subjected to something other._

 _Second, the experiments. But that begs the question as to why? Why were they experimenting? For what purpose? What were those scientists trying to achieve? What did they do to me?_

Not one memory of her time with the 'doctors' was pain free. She couldn't remember much of what happened, only that there were a lot of needles, drugs and blood. So much blood.

 _Third was her encounter with the demons Hellfire and Norvu. Both a satanic force of destructive power. As far as demons go, they care for nothing but themselves and are a source of great terror in all the kingdoms, even If they only used to exist in children's books to me. However, if that is so then why did Norvu interrupt and chase Hellfire away? Despite his later words, I get the feeling it was for a different reason. Strange. Hellfire's stalker tendency counts towards strange behaviour too. Of all the prisoners, he was fixated on me. This may be due to something I am unaware of or I really and a trouble magnet._

 _Fourth, the position I am currently in. The outfit seems to be made of a type of elastic metal and is fashioned in a protective way. Future events may be linked to this fact because I highly doubt this is the standard prisoners uniform._

Finding the answers would be difficult but for the moment, she let her mind and body rest. She had feeling she'd need all the rest she could get. Curling tighter to keep what little warmth she had, she forced herself asleep with a heavy feeling of dread.

* * *

Normal pov:

When she was out for the count, an unwelcome visitor made his presence known. The guards looked the other way as he approached the cell, staring intently at its only occupant. A frown tugged at his lips and his brow furrowed.

She was cold, freezing in fact. Shudders wracked her frame and he could hear her teeth chattering.

 _We could keep her warm…_

He could hear the salacious suggestion in his inner demons proposal. Honestly, he wasn't all that against it. Not even a full day after meeting her and he was craving her presence, desperate for it. His eyes touched what his hands could not, not without alarming her and that was the last thing he wanted at the moment. She looked good in her new getup, sexy.

The only objection he had was that about a million and more would see her too.

His lip peeled back in a sneer/snarl.

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

He narrowed his eyes on the unsuspecting female.

 _What the hell did you do to me wench?_

His red eyes pulsed once and he was inside her cell, crouching over her.

 _At least they washed her._

For a fifth of a second, he was jealous of the bastard who got to touch her naked body, running his hands up and down her smooth skin, testing her supple flesh and tracing her curves…

Dammit, he was horny again.

A particularly violent shudder went through her and she curled tighter. In the dark, he could see her lips take on a blueish tint. He didn't like it.

Tilting his head to the side, he said quietly, "Nothing that happens here leaves this room. Or else…" He was pleased by the sudden racing of both of humans' hearts. He smirked, then turned his attention back to her. He sighed, his hand moving to cup her cool cheek, his thumb tracing the hollow in a tender caress he didn't know he was even capable of giving.

 _Just what are you doing to me?_

Shrugging off his coat, he laid in on her, tucking it around. Leaning back, he admired his handiwork. For a couple more minutes, or was it hours, he stayed and stared at her silently. Her body temperature was acceptable to him and her lips had returned to their normal soft pink, her teeth had stopped chattering too. He felt a tingle at the base of his skull, a tell-tale sign that he was being summoned. He was tempted to ignore the call and continue to watch the caged beauty before him but alas, he didn't have a choice. Stoking her warmer cheek one last time, he left without a word.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know. But guess what! Well actually, the more proper question would be 'guess who?' Which of our demons paid Lucy a visit? Or is a it a completely different demon? What exactly did those nasty scientists do? Find out in the next chapter! Review if you have the time and motivation! Bloodyislander out** **J**


End file.
